Deseo,pasión y amor
by Callie vause
Summary: Callie una chica a punto de graduarse de cirujana ortopédica, su vida no ha sido la mejor empezando por su familia, que a pesar que ha tenido todo en lo que a dinero se refiere, le a sido difícil obtener un poco de cariño departe de ellos, en su vida amoroso tampoco ha sido lo mejor esta superando ya dos rupturas, la llegada de arizona dará a callie un giro que ella no esperaba..
1. Chapter 1

Murphy: oye callie, como la llevas para el examen de la otra semana?

Callie: pues bien llevo ya 5 temas estudiados me faltan algunos todavía.

Murphy: Oh ya has avanzado algo, pero aun te falta, que emoción ya casi te recibes...

Callie: lo sé, eso me tiene un poco ansiosa, feliz, nerviosa, no se Un poco de todo... oye irás con nosotros después de la ceremonia a celebrar?

Murphy: calma, pasarás el examen eres la mejore cirujana ortopedista que he visto... y no lo se aun, como sabes me faltan unos años para graduarme, y no se si ese día tendré turno pero si no lo tengo cuenta con migo...

Oye callie ya has visto a la nueva doctora? Es de pediatría... creo su nombre es Arizona Robbins

Callie: espero puedas vale?, y pues no, no he tenido el honor de conocerla Alex, Owen me han hablado mucho de ella que es bonita y muy capaz en su trabajo.

Murphy: lo es, es bonita y es una de las mejores cirujana de nueva york.

Callie: bueno espero tenga el gusto de conocerla pronto... y te dejo Murphy, esta noche me toca guardia, además debo continuar con mis estudios para el examen.

Murphy : claro torres, suerte con ello te veo en mi turno.

CALLIE...  
Ha sido una larga semana preparándome para poder dar mi examen, tras largas jornadas en el hospital, ya es viernes, mi último día antes de un largo fin de semana con muchos libros por doquier

Al entrar a recibir turno, lo primero que veo es a mi mejor amigo Mark... luego le sigue Alex, Owen, Derek, las chicas se van incorporando meredith, cristina, teddy he izzy, con izzy mi relación no es la mejor después de lo de O'Malley, pero he escuchado que se marcha de Seattle, no se si sonará bien pero me alegra.. lo se, sé escucha mal, pero no pretendo estar trabajando día y noche con la chica que me bajo a mi esposo, pero bien es un tema superado... he sobrevivido tanto después de O'Malley, Érica. Hann, he dado por hecho que en las relaciones amorosas no soy el mejor partido...

-  
Mark: hey torres que haces tan pensativa ah? Anda vamos que nos espera una larga noche, he visto que tienes 3 cirugías esta noche, anda te invito un café para relajarnos, o prefieres el cuarto de descanso?

Callie: Mark calla, no estoy de humor para este tipo de juegos  
Mark: torres por eso lo he dicho, para que te relajes, se que la semana que viene es un poco pesada y estas toda tensa, puedo ayudarte con eso...

(Teddy interrumpe, con sigo una bella rubia)

Teddy: torre, Sloan quiero presentarles a Arizona Robbins ella es la nueva cirujana de pediatría,  
Me ha dicho que tiene una cirugía con la encargada de ortopedia, y como no os conocía...  
Mark: Hola, Arizona soy Mark Sloan plástica ( sonando un tanto coqueteo) y ella es mi flamante amiga de ortopeda, con quien tienes el privilegio de operar ..Callie torres...

Arizona: un gusto Sloan, (saludo de mano con una hermosa sonrisa)

Un gusto srta. Torres, Arizona Robbins  
Callie : (un tanto pedante le da la mano) y solo dice bienvenida...

Los veo en la galería, teddy, Mark, Robbins cierto? Ok nos vemos chicos.

Arizona: le sucede algo?  
La he molestado?

Teddy: no, no es personal es solo...  
mark: es solo que la otra semana ella da su examen y el fin de semana se gradúa y eso la tiene tensa, le he dicho que eso lo puedo arreglar yo en cuarto de descanso.

teddy: Mark, calla, lo que menos quiere es eso...

ARIZONA:

Mal día para empezar a trabajar, el dr. Hurtado ha dejado muchos pendientes, será una larga noche pero en fin, lo único que me alegra es haber conocido a esa hermosa doctora callie torres si mas no recuerdo, que bella es, una hermosa mujer , me alegra que las primera horas las pasare al lado de ella, espero saber un poco mas.

Me intriga saber que paso con el residente O'Malley y con la otra dra. Que aún no se su nombre... ojala sepa algo esta noche, la verdad no sé por qué esta mujer me intriga tanto...

Que habrá querido decir Sloan con su " lo puedo a reglar yo en el cuarto de descanso" será un masaje? Bueno si un masaje eso ayudará mucho con el estrés, la entiendo esa presión es muy estresante.

Teddy: hey Arizona que traes? Te has quedado como pasmada, anda vamos al comedor Arizona están los demás.

Arizona : no nada Teddy es solo que hay mucho por resolver esta noche, todos? Estará callie?

Teddy: que traes con callie? Te ha gustado? O te ha gustado Mark?

Arizona: shuu nada es solo que trabajare con ell horas tengo que saber algo de ella.

A que se refería Mark con ayudarle con el estrés?

Teddy: enserio, que traes Arizona quien te interesa torres o sloan? Pero bien, lo que te diré no se si te agradara... torres y sloan son los mejores amigos, pero ellos tienes sus encuentros...

Arizona : encuentros? A que te refieres con eso?

Teddy: Dios Arizona. ..Encuentros sexuales, ellos se entienden tan bien, que cuando uno de los dos esta " estresado " el otro lo des estresa" anda Arizona tu entiendes eso...

Arizona: Oh ya, oye Teddy acabo de recordar, olvide hacer la ronda del niño que operaremos, te veo en la galería bye teddy.

Teddy: anda Arizona tienes tiempo vamos…. Arizonaaaaaaaaa.

ARIZONA:  
No termine de escuchar lo último que Teddy me decía sólo quería salir rápidamente de ahi, no sabía que ocurría en mí, pero la sola idea de pensar en sloan con torres en la cama me llenaba de una rabia y unos celos, y no entendía la razón de ello no me sentía nada bien, ahora no quiero pasar tantas horas a solas con ella, me sentía como ofendida como si ella fuese algo mio, No se que me pasa no entiendo .. me tengo que tranquilizar tomó suficientemente aire respiro y salgo me dirijo a lavarme las manos y entrar a la sala... y...ahí eta ella.

Arizona: Hola Calíope...Esta lista?

Callie: Hola Arizona, soy callie.. No Calíope y si estoy lista...

Arizona: disculpa te hecho algo? Para que estés molesta conmigo?

Callie: No, lo siento es solo que no me gusta que me digan Calíope

Arizona : segura, Calíope? ( con una pequeña sonrisa eso tenso termina)

Callie: si segura..

Arizona: ok Calíope, vamos a operar.

CALLIE

La cirugía tardó exactamente las 4 horas, era lo esperado, todo fue bien sin preámbulo, entro a lavarme las manos todo va bien lo único es que? Esa chica la nueva Cómo se llama, lo olvidó, oh si! Arizona no sé por qué pero desde que Teddy la presentó no he dejado de pensar en ella, esos camanances sus risos, es tan hermosa, pero... ahhh callie tu no aprendes cierto? Primero O'Malley después Hann, que pasa contigo ahh? Tienes que prepararte para dar tu último examen estas a una semana de graduarte.. deja de pensar en tonterías a demás que tal si a ella no le has caído bien, si has estado un tanto pedante desde que Teddy la presentó a sí que ya callie ya!  
-

Arizona : hey Calíope felicidades todo ahí bien como lo esperado.

Callie: gracias, todo ahí bien también gracias a ti , eres buena.

Arizona: eso pretendo ser buena con los pequeños humanos

Callie: pequeños humanos?

Arizona: jeje si es mi forma de llamar a los niños...

Callie: buena forma, bueno, una vez más un gusto haber operado contigo nos vemos luego ari...

Arizona : Calíope espera, tienes algo más que hacer digo para que me enseñes el hospital o no se , ir a la cafetería..

Callie: Oh lo siento Arizona si, en menos de media hora tengo otra cirugía y quede con mark en un cuarto de descanso.

Arizona: Oh ya entiendo, ok ve con Mark te necesita, talvez te quita tu mal genio...  
Callie: disculpa?

Arizona: nada descuida me tengo que ir... suerte con tu examen.

ARIZONA  
Claro, como es que pensaste que ella se iba a fijar en mí! Que ilusa he sido, A ella le gusta Mark claro por eso se acuestan oh Dios soy tan tonta, no puede ser que me esté pasando esto con esta chica que ni si quiera se si le gustan las mujeres, pero, y esa Dra. Creo su nombre era Érica. Que paso con ella? Si estuvieron juntas, pero capaz para callie sólo fue un desliz, por eso se dejaron y ella se fue... ohhh Dios que me pasa por callie hace este efecto en mí! De celos, enojo Que me sucede? Iré a ver a Mark y a callie trabajar a ver cómo es su trato si eso haré...

CALLIE:  
Que sucede con esa chica? Pretendo ser amable porque en un momento por mi estrés no lo he sido, se molestó porque no he podido ir con ella a la cafetería vamos, tengo mi 2da cirugía en menos de 30 minutos y he quedado con Mark para tumbarnos un rato en la cama y relajarnos, ya Que esta cirugía la tengo con el...Ohhh Mark ...él es el único que me entiende después de lo de O'Malley y Hann... me da ánimos , apoyo moral y una que otra vez me da sexo placentero... pero ahora no quiero ese sexo.. Solo quiero tumbarme en la cama unos 10 minuto es difícil de entender?


	2. conociéndonos

CALLIE: Ha sido una noche muy larga, a parte que estoy un tanto estresada por mi examen y las tres cirugías de esta noche, y... esa pequeña pelea que tuve con la nueva doctora, que aún no se si fue una pelea, o un desacuerdo de parte de ella, aun no entiendo porque se molestó sólo por no haberla acompañado, además pensé que eso era trabajo de Teddy por ser la primera a quien le hablo, la verdad después de eso me ha tomado por sorpresa verla en la galería observando la cirugía que tuve con Mark, lo veía tan directamente a el, será que le gusta Mark y se ha molestado con migo porque le he dicho que hemos quedado en un cuarto? Oh! Ella Ha pensado mal... pero... porque siento eso de nuevo, una sensación extraña... celos? Porque celos? Porque le gusta Mark y no yo? Callie ahi vas de nuevo... tu en verdad que no entiendes. .a ella le gusta Mark no tú por Dios deja de pensar tonteras, el desvelo te Está haciendo decir y hacer cosas...

ARIZONA:

Todo a transcurrido bien en las operaciones de callie, me estoy volviendo un tanto loca, estoy observando cómo ella y Mark se relacionan, no parece nada más que amigos, solo... hubieron momentos en que Mark no dejaba de verle, eso me tomaba un poco incomoda y un poco molesta. Aun no se la razón de ello, pero pierdo la cabeza al pensarlos de nuevo juntos en la cama...la cirugía no llevo más de dos horas, callie salió de nuevo con Mark a su lado y se dirigieron de nuevo a la sala de descanso, pero no tardaron ni 2 minutos ahí, salieron y se dirigieron a la cafetería por un café, no quería encontrármela después de nuestro pequeño accidente, lo sé, sé que le debo una disculpa por lo estúpida que he sido hace un rato pero mis celos no me dejan ver más haya... y para no tener un momento incómodo prefiero ir al baño, y dejarlos a ellos...

(Callie llega al baño y se encuentra ahí a Arizona….)

Callie: hey Hola ...

Arizona: ahmmm Hola no pensé encontrarte aquí.

Callie: si, ni yo, pensé que estabas haciendo las guardias...

Arizona : si pero he pasado antes al baño, luego por un café y después a las rondas..

Callie: Oh ya! Ha sido una larga noche.

Arizona: si que lo ha sido, y muy larga,

Callie: si... Este mm ari...

Arizona : Calíope espera No digas nada, soy yo quien tiene que disculparse, he sido una grosera hace un rato contigo No debí...

Callie: no espera yo lo he sido tu sólo pretendía ser amable conmigo y yo he salido a la defensiva, por eso he tratado de a reglarlo fuera del quirófano, hasta he dejado que me digas "Calíope" nadie me dice así no lo permito, lo siento si te hice sentir incómoda con lo que he dicho de Mark, pero el y yo no tenemos nada... lo aclaró por si...

Arizona: No tienes por qué aclararme nada es tu vida y tu sabes lo que tienes con él, a mí no me incumbe... solo disculpa por la manera en que te hable Calíope :')

Callie: esta bien arizona y aclaró lo de Mark porque se que te interesa y...

Arizona : espera que has dicho?

Callie: sé que te interesa Mark lo he notado, por eso tu enojo cuando dije que habíamos quedado en un cuarto, luego en la galeria no dejabas de verle... es por eso que aclaró que entre él y yo no hay...

arizona : jajajaja lo dices en broma cierto?

Callie: porque la risa? Si lo digo enserio? o no es así lo que he dicho no te has molestado por eso, y lo has visto en toda mi cirugía ?

arizona : si, pero no por esas razones, me he molestado pero no porque me guste

mark, si no por otras razones, le he visto porque quería ver cómo te trata?

Callie: me trata? A qué viene eso?

Arizona : la gente habla mucho, y me han hablado de ti, cosas buenas claro... caliope, la gente de acá te quiere...

Callie : Oh vaya! Ahora soy el has me reír de hospital, dime que han dicho de mi?

Arizona: lo suficiente para darme cuenta que hay muchos esperando por ti...

Callie: Oh si, eso debe ser una broma...

CALLIE:

Es en ese instante en que siento por primera vez los labios de Arizona... pero... esto... debe ser una broma, esta chica de camanances bonitos me ha besado a mi? Esto debe ser un sueño, si claro un sueño, o el delirio de la noche que nos hace cometer locuras... debo controlarme, son las 4 de la mañana, aun me faltan 3 largas horas para entregar turno, después de esto ya no veré más a esa hermosa chica que me ha besado...

Salgo de mi shock, y me lavo la cara, me dirijo a pasos agigantados en donde se suponía tendría que estar Mark , rogando a Dios no encontrarme una vez más a arizona.. busco a Mark por casi todo el hospital y como lo imagine estaba en la estación de enfermería...No perdía su tiempo...

Callie : Mark donde has estado te he buscado por casi todo el hospital.

Mark: hey torres te has ido en el inodoro, porque te has tardado un mundo, anda toma aquí Está tu café expresó.

Calllie: creo que necesitares otro pero un negro.

Mark: que te sucede torres? Te ha pasado algo en el baño?

Callie: si, pero no, es que... no sé, me ha besado

Mark: quien te ha besado?

Callie: la nueva doctora... Arizona Robbins.

Mark Qué? Lo has dicho enserio anda que sorpresa.

Callie: no lo es, o bueno si, ahhh no se Qué hacer, Mark que hago me escondo? Es una buena idea cierto?

Mark: no puedes pasarte la vida escondiéndote de una sexy doctora que le da por besar a las doctoras caliente como tú en el baño.

Callie: Mark no estoy para bromas si?

Mark: bueno torres si te quieres esconder empieza ahora porque ahí viene Teddy y la pequeña besa doctoras en el baño.

Callie: que donde? Que hago me voy...

Mark: demasiado tarde...

Teddy: hey torres, Sloan Arizona y yo hemos quedado esta noche en un  
Antro, para enseñarle la ciudad y eso, no sé qué dicen, se apuntan ? Luego le digo a los demás .. Aunque no se si izzie ajan vaya o tu torres?

Callie: (nerviosa) oh no, no puedo esta noche, en fin este fin de, y esta semana no puedo me tengo que prepararte más para el examen del miércoles.

Teddy: anda callie vamos una noche no hace la diferencia... además será un rato Mark y yo tendremos turno por la mañana...

Mark: no insistan, dejemos lo para otro día, callie se tiene que preparar más, y no somos buenos colegas si la instamos hacer el mal cuando debe estudiar...

Arizona: Mark tiene razón es mejor dejarlo para otro día Teddy ellos no pueden y como tu lo has dicho, tienes turno en la mañana siguiente, es mejor dejarlo para después...

Teddy: que agua fiestas son, pero anda está bien dejemos lo para el otro fin de igual es la fiesta de torresa sí que podremos celebrar toda la noche... que dicen?

Mark: por mi está bien... puedo aguantar una semana para estar SERCA de Arizona.

Arizona: jajaja Mark eres tan...

Teddy: cálmate sloan que no eres su tipo.

Mark: que dices soy el tipo de todas... bueno.. No beso en el baño.

Teddy: que has dicho?

Callie: No nada Mark esta loco. Bueno me retiro iré hacer la última de mis rondas,

mark... vienes con migo.

Mark: Claro baby, contigo donde sea...

ARIZONA:

Que me ha pasado, Como es posible que haya besado a sí a callie, que pensara ella de mí, ahora no poder verla a los ojos, me he pasado... Pero ohhh Dios como lo he disfrutado, que suaves labios tiene... tan carnosos... esta mujer me vuelve loca, ese beso me ha dejado con más... Espero lo has disfrutado arizona, es el único que recibirás de callie, quien dice que a ella No le. Gusto, y se haya molestado por tu atrevimiento? Ah... fui tan tonta como haré ahora para verle a los ojos la he regado y bien. No me sorprendería que me ignore.. soy tan egoísta, porque a pesar de saber que no estuvo bien lo que hice... aún sigo disfrutando ese beso... más aun sentí el aroma de callie... eso ha hecho que me enamore más de ella...

Teddy: hey Arizona te parece bien, si mejor vamos tu y yo esta noche?

Arizona: has escuchado a los demás no desean ir , cada uno tiene cosas por hacer y para serte honesta me siento cansa sólo quiero tumbarme en la cama sin salir...

Teddy: pero que aguafiestas te has hecho cerca de torre y sloan...

Arizona: anda Teddy déjalo yo, otro día sera...

Teddy: no quieres ir porque ellos no irán? Quien te ha flechado Arizona? A caso a sido callie?

Arizona: que? porque dices eso? Porque esta vez al invitarlos, ni torres ni tú se dirigieron la mirada, ha pasado algo entre uds?

Arizona: que va a pasar sólo hemos operado juntas es todo..

Teddy: a mí no me engañas algo más a pasado entre uds un beso talvez... pero No importa luego me lo dirás... lo único que te puedo advertir es que callie no está sola Mark siempre esta con ella... ten cuidado...

Arizona: lo sé, no es necesario que me lo recuerdes, sé que tienen sus encuentros.

Teddy: anda, sabía que había algo, y no no sólo son sus encuentros pero Mark a dicho que no dejará que nadie se le acerque a callie para hacerle daño después de todo lo que ha vivido... así que deja tus celos que no son sus encuentros sexuales...

HOLA...

BUENO OLVIDE HACER LA NOTA EN EL PRIMER CAPITULO.. ERROR DE PRINCIPIANTE... JEJEJE BUENO, BIENVENIDOS A MI MUNDO... ESPERO Y ESTA HISTORIA LES GUSTA, SERA UNA MEZCLA DE MI VIDA PERSONAL CON EL INICIO DE ESTAS HERMOSAS CHICAS, SI OS GUSTARÍA COMPARTIR UNA IDEA CON MIGO NO DUDEN EN ESCRIBIRME, Y NI DEJAR DE DARLE ME GUSTA O NO, PARA DARME POR ENTERADA...

ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO Y , MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERME..

PRETENDO SUBIR UN CAP. POR DIA...

GRACIAS.


	3. mas haya de las copas

ARIZONA

Han pasado las horas y yo. Sigo aún tumbada en mi cama tratando de ya no querer recordar ese apreciado beso que le he dado a callie esta madrugada pero Aún la culpa me corroe, sé que estuvo mal hacerlo, pero ahhhh no me arrepiento, el solo hecho de haber probado esos carnosos labios me hacen querer besarla de nuevo ... Jajajaja bonito sueños tiene tú, aún crees que esto se pueda repetir? Claro que no, el solo hecho de encontrarnos con Mark y Teddy y ella no me haya dirigido ni la mirada da a pie que fue un atrevimiento de mi parte y una pésima idea. ...

el Ring ring de mi teléfono al caer una llamada me saca de golpe de mi pequeño pensamiento... quien podrá ser a estas horas de la tarde... " Hey Arizona a las 9 tenemos un cóctel es por parte del hospital, lo siento por decírtelo así, pero sabes que a webber se la da bien eso de mandar por e-Mails las noticias.. en fin! Espero verte ahí, cuando este ahí te hablo para ver en donde estás tú bye Robbins, te veo al rato"

Ha sido la invitación más inapropiada que me ha hecho, no es el hecho que me avisaron de golpe o por un mensaje de texto, es solo que no me apetece la Idea de salir, son pasadas más 7 de la noche... y no tengo ganas de arreglarme, pero que se le puede hacer es por trabajó, creo iré, haré acto de presencia, tomare una que otra copa y saldré lo más rápido de ahí... me dispongo a bañarme, me arreglo y cuando estoy a punto de salir otro mensaje llega a mi móvil... "Hey Robbins, estoy aquí... en donde estas tú? Espero ya vengas en camino, aquí están nuestro colegas.. Owen, Derek, Alex, Mark, cristina, Meredith,izzye, callie, y por supuesto, Yo, te espero... "

A QUIEN MENOS CREÍ encontrar ahí... callie está en ese cóctel... tomó las llaves del carro y me dirijo a toda velocidad... en estos momento es cuando odio vivir a media hora del hospital...

Cuando al fin he llegado veo en el aparcadero el auto de callie, es cierto ella esta aqui aún dudaba si en verdad estuviese acá y fuera una tonta idea de Teddy para hacerme venir, me dispongo a entrar y lo primero que veo es una chica de pelo rubio, de buen cuerpo, pero , no es mi chica de ojos marrón, pero que hace ella con los demás? Quién es?

Teddy: hey Arizona ven,

(Me aserco)

Arizona : Hola Teddy que hay?

Teddy: ven vamos por una copa me la ha pedido mark.

Arizona : quien la de pelo rubio?

Teddy: no se bien su nombre... creo se llama Leah o algo así.

Arizonrra: ohhhh ella es leah...

Teddy: que la conoces?

Arizona: claro cuando vine q entregar papeles para el trabajo ella estuvo con migo, es buena chica.. pero se cambió el color de su pelo, oh es que no la he visto bien?

Teddy: creo que se ha dejado unos rayos, pero no se... parece que te gusta?

Arizona : de nuevo vas tu con tu intriga, no es así, me pareció buena persona al quererme ayudar...

Teddy: ahora es mejor amiga ella que yo?

Arizona: vamos teddy cuando vine a dejar todo, tu ni siquiera estabas aqui...

Teddy : tienes razón, vamos con los demás, tengo que dejarle el trago a sloan...

arizona : sloan y tú?

Teddy: No para nada, recuerda es callie y sloan.

Arizona : perfecto me has arruinado la noche.

Teddy: anda Robbins relájate es broma... toma esto bébelo...

(Asiento con la cabeza, le tomó la copa y me dirijo con ella hacia los demás)

Mark: hey Robbins has venido.

Arizona: no me apetecía la invitación pero trabajo es trabajo.

Mark: anda bebé un wisky, te sentara bien.

Arizona: gracias Mark tengo el mio.

Logró ver a callie, esta con cristina y mer, no sé si ya me vio, o disimula el no verme...

Murphy : hey hola arizona.

Arizona : hey. Hola leah que tal como has estado, tiempos de no verte.

Murphy: pues bien gracias... he estado un poco ocupada, ya casi termina el año, y pues terminando este entró a mi 2do año de interna...

Arizona: vaya que bien me alegro por ti, si necesitas ayuda sabes en donde buscarme.

Murphy : vaya, que amable de tu parte, gracias... me agrado verte una ves mas y platicar contigo...

Arizona, si lo mismo digo, cuídate nos vemos luego...

Me reúno con los demas...

Arizona: Hola

Cris, mer: Hola arizona , que tal la estas pasando.

Arizona : bien bien, buen cóctel.

Cristina : no mientas esto esta aburrido, peor que las platicas de callie con hann.

Auh! Que te pasa.

Meredith : cállate..

Callie: cállense la dos..

Cristina : es una broma callie. Sonrie.

Callie: Me voy.

Arizona: no, callie, espera puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Callie: creo no es necesario arizona... solo olvidemos lo que paso? Te parece bien?

Arizona : si está bien para ti, no hay problema.

Mark: torres quieres bailar?

Callie: lo mejor que me han dicho en mucho tiempo... qué esperas...

Nos vemos luego arizona...

Arizona : Ahmmm bye callie..

Oh, pero que sexy es Dios como baila esas caderas me producen exitacion... Su baile me produce exitaxion, ... me detengo un poco y ahí esta de nuevo, esa mirada... esa mirada que Mark le da a callie.. mirada de deseo, como la toca, como se le acerca a ella, como le ve sus hermosos pechos, ya esta. Mejor me voy de aqui no quiero ver como sloan la debora con la mirada... No quiero...

Teddy: Arizona estas bien? Te pasa algo?

Arizona : no, no es nada solo me sentó mal el wisky, creo me voy retirando ya...

Teddy: es eso? O otra cosa.

Arizona: si, es eso... mejor me retiro ya!

Mark, hey chicas las dejamos callie queremos hacer cosas... nos despiden de los demás?

Teddy : Claro, tengan cuidado no se la pasen toda la noche, sloan recuesta callie tiene que estudiar, y tu tienes turno mañana conmigo...

Mark: Descuida no nos pasaremos de la hora...

Teddy: no tenias por que ver esto... solo olvídalo,

Arizona : Oh créeme que si lo hare... nos vemos teddy.

Teddy: no quieres que te lleve?

Arizona: descuida alguien irá con migo...

(En el auto)

Murphy: te sientes bien arizona?

Arizona: si, es solo el mareo por el wisky

Murphy : de acuerdo, relájate, ya casi llegamos.

LLEGANDO A CASA DE ARIZONA, ELLA ESTABA TAN EBRIA QUE NO SABIA EXACTAMENTE LO QUE HACIA...

Murphy : de acuerdo llegamos...

Arizona: oh, esta es mi casa?

Murphy : es el cuarto de tu hotel.

Arizona: Segura?

Esto parece mi antiguo hogar... tengo hambre...

Murphy: oh no, este es el cuarto del hotel y no comerás ven te llevare a la cama.. tienes que descansar...

Arizona: deja te de un beso por tu... A MABI LIDAD...

Murphy: me lo das luego acuéstate...

HOLA...

Espero la historia les este gustando, cual quier comentario, critica constructiva es bienvenida...

Espero les parezca interesante este fic !


	4. La mente puede mas que la razon

ARIZONA:

Que me ha paso, porque tengo este terrible dolor de cabeza ? que paso anoche

OH! porque estoy desnuda?

No puedo concentrarme muy bien en mis propios pensamientos ya que mi terrible dolor de cabeza no me deja hacerlo bien

Porque hay ruido en la cocina, quien esta ahi...?

murphy: hey hola has despertado ya.

.

arizona: .. emh que ha pasado anoche?

murphy: NO lo recuerdas?

arizona: recordar que?... recuerdo la fiesta en el hospital, recuerdo a mer, cristina, dereck, owen ...ahmmm ya! callie bailando con ...m...ark.

murphy: si, bueno .. tu te pasaste de tragos y me pediste te trajera a casa...

arzona: oh! ya lo siento por haberte molestado, medio recuerdo el motivo.

... pero... paso algo entre..t...u...y...yo?

murphy: NO lo recuerdas?

arizona? NO, no logro recuerdas más nada dime paso algo entre nosotras, porque si es así, te pido una disculpa estaba demasiado fuera de mis cabales, no sabia lo que hacia, como puedes darte cuenta, no se ni lo que ha paso.

murphy: bueno... si ...este tu y yo... no recuerdas nada en verdad? porque es una lástima, la pasamos tan bien..

arizona: en serio lo siento, no debió pasar lo lamento es solo...

murphy: tranquila arizona NO HA PASADO NADA entre nosotras ,NADA que tu no quisieras.. 

arizona: como asi?

murphy: espera NO he terminado aún... te digo que no pasó nada que tu no quisieras, hemos venido al cuarto del hotel, te has tumbado a la cama yo te he ayudo a quitarte la ropa, tu querías besarme, pero estabas tan ebria que no quise que esto fuese solo una noche de copas, así que me negué, me pediste un sándwich de mantequilla, t lo hice cuando regrese estabas ya dormida, así que me quede en el sofá, por si en la mañana NO recordabas nada. 

arizana: oh Dios que pena con tigo, tan tas molestias en verdad lo siento, dios no debo de tomar asi.. a un no recuerdo porque del motivo .. pero ohh soy una ahhh disculpa leah tomarte tanta atribuciones por mi.

murphy, tranquila no es nada para eso somos amigas, descuida sii, y pùes ya que esas enterita jejej ahi en la cocina te he dejado una sopa te ayudara a la cruda que te cargas, yo debo de retirarme ya. mi turno empieza en una hora, y al jefe webber no le guste que llegue tarde. descansa atizona nos vemos luego. 

arizona: una vez más gracias leah por todas las molestas, nos vemos luego.

Después de dejar a leah en la puerta es hora de volver a lo mío.. Es pero no haya notado nada anoche.. pero es que no me pude controlar.. el solo hecho de ver vailar tan sexy a callie me hervía la sangre no es ese el echo, si no el que le bailara a mark Ohh me da rabia el solo pensarlo en la cama... porque mark tiene más derechos en ella que yo? deja de pensar en eso arizona... ella o te hara caso te ha ignorado casi toda la noche por bailarle a mark NUNCA te hará caso... 

CALLIE: 

Que horas son?

Dios es casi medio día...MARK DESPIERTA TE HAS QUEDADO DORMIDO. mark dios lebantate tenias guardia ahora...mark tengo que estudiar. dios es la peor noche de mi vida..

mark: dios callie, déjame, he llamado al inutil de o'maley para que me cubra dije iría a las 2:00pm relájate...

callie: cómo quieres queme relaje he perdido horas contigo .. aun no estudio Dios haremos esto iré a la ducha, y tu preparas el desayuno o solo puedes irte..

mark: o lo puedo entrar a la ducha contigo empezar y terminar lo que no acabamos y ... 

callie: ni lo sueñes solo .. LEVÁNTATE YA y has el desayuno mientras yo entro a la ducha

mark: bien, bien, que horrible has amanecido hoy. solo métete a la ducha y ya! 

el agua esta en su punto, espero que esta ducha me quite el mal genio que tengo es solo que... no se el ver como arizona se nos quedo viendo a mark y ami , no se me duele, vi su tristeza en sus ojos ero no se que me sigue pasando con ella, hice venir a mark por gusto llegando a la cama nos hemos quedado dormido el alcohol en nuestras sangre no nos FUE NADA FAVORABLE esta vez, y no se pero agradezco por ello, no es el sexo con mark.. en definitiva no es eso.. es solo que no me sentía con ganas esta noche... 

mark: torres el desayuno/almuerzo esta listo vez aca

callie: voy estoy lista, gracias mark: como harás ahora en el hospital?

mark: bueno tengo opciones bañarme acá he irme de un solo o ir a mi cuarto en el hotel , bañarme haya y salir hacia el hospital, o iré de un solo al hospital y hacer todo hay que dices? 

callie: todas son apetecibles, puedes bañarte acá si así lo deseas pero recuerda que no tienes ropa acá.

mark: tienes razón. diablos torres debo irme me llaman, el inútil de o'maley la ha cagado. te veo luego de acuerdo estudia tienes tiempo bye. 

Después que mark se ha ido de emergencias, vuelvo a estar en mi mundo, saco los libros para poder seguir estudiando, pero no logro concentrarme.

son pasadas las 2:00 de la tarde y no se por que me siento culpable, no paso nada entre mark y yo.. pero es algo que ariona no sabe... no se si deba decirle o es que me tomo muchas atribuciones?

no se qe pensar ahora, ella me beso, yo le correspondí, pero luego la ignoro toda una noche , pero que pasa entre ella y murphy ? acaso andan? si es así no tengo por que sentirme mal en que si ella sabe si me acosté con mark o no...

calma torres es martes ya debes terminar estos capítulos mañana es miércoles en la noche tengo turno y jueves doy mi examen después de esto todo habrá pasado, tiempo al tiempo si.. dar tiempo y espacio tal ves ella ni este interesada en mi.


End file.
